A Little Carnival Competition
by Sirie
Summary: SBHG!  Hermione and everyone is excited because the carnival is in town.  Sirius is less than happy.  Hermione sparks interest with an exceptance to his menial challenge.  A little challenge turns a little different than planned.


Disclaimer: Here's this little thing that I saw on the challenges page at I hope you like it. For all those who are reading my other stories, I promise I am going to update as soon as I can, but I'm having a little writers block, and I want to make sure that it's nice for yall. So here's my oneshot!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione came bounding inside the front door of number 12 Grimmauld Place. She was nearly hyperventilating with how fast she'd been running before and after she'd apparated. She heard voices in the kitchen and ran for it. She ran into the room, startling everyone around the table. She bent down to catch her breath. She smiled as she did, glancing at everyone. Harry, Ginny, Remus, and Sirius sat around the table. Ron, Fred, George, and Tonks were leaning against the counters. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Harry asked, leaning forward. She smiled more brightly to see that it was okay.

"The… The carnival is in town!" She huffed out. Every one smiled except for Sirius.

"What's so great about the carnival? It's just a bunch of crappy games!" Sirius scoffed, drinking the rest of his butterbeer. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're just saying that because you suck at all the games!" Hermione told him, finally standing and breathing deeply. Sirius looked up at her, glaring slightly.

"You've never seen me play any games!" Sirius growled. Hermione laughed at him. He glared even harder.

"Right! I'm sure! I could whip your butt any day." She dismissed him and turned to Harry. "Let's all go! We have to go tonight because it leaves tomorrow!" Everybody started talking at once, all agreeing that they'd go.

"Wait a minute!" Sirius shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at him. He glanced at all of them then settled his eyes on Hermione, challenge radiating from off of him.

"I could beat your ass so hard you'd be crying for mercy! At any game!" Sirius told her, his voice low. (A/N: did anybody get that double meaning in the first sentence?) Hermione walked forward, pressing her hands on the table flat and leaning over to be only a few inches from his face. She narrowed her eyes.

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet your sweet ass it is!" Sirius said, smirking. Harry started stuttering.

"That wouldn't be wise, Sirius. Hermione has kicked my ass dozens of times at carnivals." Harry told him, patting him on the shoulder. Sirius shook off Harry's hand and stood. The tension in the room was thick as could be. 

"When do we leave?"

Half and hour later, they were all paying for admission to the carnival. The smell of cotton candy and hot dogs was thick in the night air. The sky was dark, but with all the lights, it wasn't noticeable. Many tents and booths were set up for as far as they could see on ground level. It was a swirl of amazing colors, lights, and sounds. Hermione and Sirius hadn't said a word to each other. Their eyes began darting around almost dangerously as soon as they entered the carnival. Both of them searched for something that they wanted to do. They both smiled at their choices before turning to look at each other, their smirks both evil in their own rights. All their friends sniggered as they watched and waited.

"You can go first." Sirius said, smiling brightly. Hermione kept her smirk the same and grabbed Sirius by the hand and drug him over to a both with several well rounded surfaces, fishing poles, and bottles. 

"The object of this game is to get the bottle to stand straight on the round surface. If it falls, you loose. Since I chose first, then you go first." Hermione told him, paying for one turn each. The vendor handed them their fishing poles with the bottles attached to the line. Sirius laughed at her and then put his bottle out there, trying to balance it on the surface and then he smirked at her as he let the fishing line go slack. The bottle fell with a crash. He whipped his head around and then stared at the bottle with a frown on his face.

"It's _impossible_ to do!" He said, irritated. He heard Hermione giggle as she pushed him aside. She leaned over as far as she could without actually laying on the front of the booth. She kept her pole vertical instead of horizontal as Sirius had. She angled the bottle up to it and then set it as straight as she could. When she let the line go slack, the bottle stayed!

"WINNER! PRIZE TO THE PRETTY LADY!" The vendor shouted. Hermione grinned at the man as she pointed out her prize. The man handed her the little stuffed pig and she smiled brightly up at Sirius.

"You were saying?" She asked mockingly. He growled and pulled her through the group of friends and then through the crowd. He finally stopped at the strong man booth where one person would use the huge mallet to slam it down on one spot and then the bell would show you how strong that person was. "You're kidding! You have twice the muscle I have!"

Sirius just smirked and handed her the mallet. She glared at him and stepped up, ready to swing. She raised the mallet high and then slammed it down with all her might. It went up some and stopped at the spot that said 'Girly girl'. She glared even harder at him and stepped back. She handed him the mallet. He smirked and then raised the mallet himself. After letting it hit the mark, he watched as it went all the way up, ringing the bell and showing 'King of all Men'. Hermione glared at him when he excepted his prize of a necklace that said ' King'. Hermione muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'You wish' under her breath.

They went from booth to booth. Hermione won the round with the water guns where you'd shoot the water in the clown's mouth until the balloon popped. She smirked at him, making him more irritated. Sirius won the ball in the basket game. Hermione won the dart game. Sirius threatened to throw a dart at her if she didn't stop smirking. When he turned to walk away, a dart poked him in the butt but when he turned to look, Hermione was already beside him, looking innocent. He glared at her and they moved on. Three hours later, they'd made it entirely through the park. Their friends were behind them, sluggishly following. They'd played games too, but for the most part had been behind them, watching and laughing as they battled with the games. They were tied at how many games they'd won by the time they reached the last booth. When they came upon it, they realized that it was a kissing booth. Several of their friends cut up.

"Well, we can tell you one thing, 'Mione is an amazing kisser!" Fred jeered, earning a glare from Hermione, Sirius, and Ron. But Hermione's was the only playful glare.

"I'd rather not go kiss that girl." Hermione told Sirius, watching her as she kissed another patron. Sirius laughed.

"That's true, but it's fine. We know who would win anyway." Sirius said, stretching. Hermione giggled.

"Yeah, me!" They both said at the same time. They both stopped their laughter and glared at each other.

"I'd win that contest, hands down. I have years of experience behind me!" Sirius said, leaning forward. Hermione laughed gaily.

"You may have years experience, old man! But you have to remember, you're way rusty to the point of breaking because you haven't been kissed in years!" Hermione told him. She laughed herself almost to the point of tears.

"Wanna bet, little girl?" Sirius asked, his voice low. Their friends staring and leaning forward to see and hear better. Hermione glared at him as she stepped up to be only an inch or away from him. She was nearly on tip toes to look him right in the eyes and his head bent down to glare at her. Then suddenly, to everyone's shock, their bodies surged forward.

Sirius didn't know what he was doing when he started kissing her. One hand shot into her hair and the other went to the small of her back, pressing her to him. He lost all real train of thought as her tongue slipped into his mouth and started roaming. He started grinding his groin against her and she groaned into his mouth. He felt himself started to harden as he took the hand out of her hair and caressed her breast. He groaned when her nails started biting into the skin of his shoulders through the thin material of his shirt. He didn't know when they lost control of the situation. Though it was probably some point between the time when Hermione broke the kiss to bite him roughly on the spot where his shoulder and neck connected or maybe it was when put both hands under her ass and lifted her so she had to wrap her legs around his waist, pressing herself firmly against his arousal. They heard their friends' shocked gasps. That was when they broke away, a haze of lust making them look sleepy.

Sirius put Hermione down as they straightened their clothes and hair. Everyone was laughing, except poor Ron who still looked stunned. Harry pulled Ron along as they started to leave the carnival. Hermione looked up at Sirius with sweet eyes.

"I do believe you won." Sirius told her, smiling down at her as he linked her arm through his. Hermione giggled.

"No, I really do think you won!" Hermione told him, bringing his hand up to nip at the back of it lightly. He gasped.

"You didn't let me finish what I was going to say." He growled huskily. Her eyes widened. "I do believe you've won… that is, until I get you home, and then you'll be screaming that I've won!" She slapped him on the chest with her free hand.

"Yeah right! You'll be begging me…" She never finished what she was going to say. Sirius had backed her between two tents and ravished her lips. When they broke apart a second later, they apparated away for a night of naughtiness and competition.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Endnote: I hoped you liked it… it didn't come out as I quite wanted it too. Let me know what you think!


End file.
